<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go through me by Drhair76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208655">go through me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76'>Drhair76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>together now, forever then [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Caring Snotlout Jorgenson, Established Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snotlout curls a warm hand around Hiccup’s wrist. “Someone’s following us- you trust me?” </p>
<p>Without question, Hiccup nods. “Always.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fishlegs Ingerman/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>together now, forever then [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go through me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re walking home from school together when it happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, they go home at different times, but today Hiccup had a study group with his friends Jack and Rapunzel, and when Snotlout got out of football practice, Hiccup was there waiting for him. Snotlout is half heartedly listening to Hiccup talk about how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should tell Ruffnut how you feel Snot, seriously, I think it could go way better than you imagine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he notices that there are two people following them and have been since they passed the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout frowns and presses closer to Hiccup, startling him into silence right in the middle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, have you seen the way she’s been looking at you lately- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and thank all the Gods that his cousin is smart, because he leans closer as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout curls a warm hand around Hiccup’s wrist. “Someone’s following us- you trust me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without question, Hiccup nods. “Always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Snotlout gently tugs him of course, veering them into a side alley. The people following them were only a couple paces behind and it gives him just enough time to push Hiccup behind a box. Hiccup protests- because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would- but Snotlout shakes his head and pushes his book bag into Hiccup’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout turns back in just enough time to see the two come into the alleyway. Now that Snotlout is looking directly at them, he can tell that they’re upperclassmen. They’re both tall, wiry, blond, with features just ugly enough to make them undesirable. As if there is some sort of filter over their faces, giving one an almost unibrow and the other a jutting butt chin. Snotlout can also tell that, despite the fact that they’re both taller than him, he’s stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Where's your cousin?" The one with the unibrow snaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wants to know?” Snotlout huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unhelpfully, the brother with the butt chin takes a step closer and says, “We do. Where is he? We heard he's got a little magic running through his veins- a gift from his weirdo mother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean my aunt.” Snotlout growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Unibrow drawls, “come to think of it, you might have some of that freakishness in you too. But if you give him up, we’ll let you slide. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to be taught a lesson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way he practically spits out the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so full of disgust, makes Snotlout’s blood boil. No one is going to lay a hand on Hiccup if Snotlout can help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout takes a breath, steeling himself. “If you want my cousin, you're going to have to go through me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both pause, look at each other and Buttchin shrugs. Unibrow takes a step forward and throws a punch, slow and weak, and Snotlout dodges it but he can’t dodge Buttchin’s and it catches the side of his face. Snotlout stumbles backward with a grunt. Buttchin advances, confident now that he’s gotten a hit in, but Snotlout recovers well enough to jab at his stomach, knocking the wind from him. Buttchin doubles over, curling his arms around his stomach with a hiss, and Snotlout realizes with a jolt that his hands are warmer than normal- Snotlout accidentally</span>
  <em>
    <span> burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unibrow takes Snotlout’s pause as a chance to tackle Snot into the ground. He groans as the air is knocked out of him. His head knocks against the ground and a fist follows soon after, slamming against his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the little runt?” Unibrow hisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout coughs, still trying to get air into his lungs. “Is that all you got?” He wheezes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unibrow balks, his teeth gnashing together in anger, and that’s all the warning Snotlout gets before a fist is slamming into him, then another, and another. And just as Snotlout’s vision is going dark, on the brink of passing out, blood filling his mouth- Hiccup’s voice rings out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He yells and suddenly Unibrow and Buttchin are letting up, looking away. “Get off of him! Aren’t you looking for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, they’re off Snotlout completely, gone to chase after Hiccup, who’s already taken off. Snotlout, who’s had the privilege of chasing after Hiccup before when play fighting, knows that when Hiccup doesn't want to be caught, he won't be- but still something in him curls up in panic at the thought of his cousin getting hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cousin, who despite the way Snotlout used to treat him, never hesitated to provide a safe space for him when he was scared and shared all he had- his bed, his dog, his friends, his love. The one thing Snotlout could do would be to take a few punches for him- at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But apparently he couldn't even do that right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Snotlout picks himself up off the ground, the blood dripping from his face. He trudges over to his backpack, grabs it and makes his way out of the alleyway at a snail's pace. After a few minutes of walking, Snotlout spies Fishlegs’s van rumbling up the street towards him. It comes to a stop, pulling over next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snotlout, what the hell happened?” He cries, hopping out and running around his van. “Hiccup ran by my house mentally screaming for me to find you and make sure you weren’t dead? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly Fishlegs has an arm around him and is pushing him into his van. Snotlout’s got a pounding headache and his nose is still bleeding but he slowly answers every one of Fishlegs’ frantic questions and in return, Fishlegs doesn’t even protest when Snot orders them to Hiccup’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get there and to Snotlout’s dismay, he has to use the spare key to get in because Hiccup isn’t there yet. He lets himself in, not allowing himself the chance to panic and think hard about why Hiccup didn’t beat them here. Fishlegs mumbles something about calling Astrid and to keep himself busy, Snotlout lets Toothless out to the backyard. After that, Snotlout grabs an ice pack because the pain in his face is too much to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers when Hiccup bought it for him, specifically picking out one with little fireballs on it because- </span>
  <em>
    <span>see Snot, it’s ironic because you can make fire and because it’s fire on ice? That’s comedy right there- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually there’s a knock at the door and Fishlegs hurries to get it. About a second after hearing it open, Snotlout can hear Astrid’s brash voice, demanding to know- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck is going on, where is Hiccup </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> why the hell did you call me saying that Snotlout got beaten to a pulp- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she comes into the kitchen and stops mid rant at the sight of him. There’s a pause and then, “Snotlout…” She says. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout explains slowly, his voice only wavering a little. The only change to Astrid’s face is the way it darkens when Snotlout mentions Hiccup’s mom. At the end of his explanation, instead of hugging him- which is what Hiccup would’ve done- Astrid just nods once and nudges Snotlout to keep icing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the two of them, Hiccup’s always been the one to display is affection more readily, bridging the gap between them all without even a stitch of awkwardness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He’s smart. And fast." Astrid says suddenly. "He won't get caught." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He better not." Snotlout replies, shoving his worry down, down, down. "Or else he'll regret it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs comes back into the kitchen then, wringing his hands together. "Look, we're gonna have to report them. and-" he says louder, speaking over Snotlout’s protests, "if you don't want to, I can. I have their faces, remember?" He taps the side of his head. "I can say that I was driving by and caught them. That they looked like they were hurting someone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout wilts a little. He should’ve been enough to help Hiccup. It’s his job after all. They’re family and family protects each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs reaches over and touches Snotlout’s warm wrist. “You couldn’t have helped him alone.” He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout doesn't pull away but he does growl. "Get out of my head Fish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs shrugs, pulling away. "I'm not in your head. I just know you. " </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout blinks, smoke curling up from his hand but Fishlegs turns away, moving to leave. "I'm going back home- I didn't tell my mom where I was going so she's probably worried. but tell me as soon as you hear anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves and then it’s just Astrid, who's watching him with narrowed eyes. Snotlout groans internally, mentally preparing himself and it's times like these that he wishes that his friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>know him as well as they did. They make hiding behind his brash persona fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid leans back against the kitchen counter. "Fishlegs is right you know. As he almost always is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your faith in Fish is-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Valid?" She asks, cutting him off with a knowing look. She flicks her fingers lazily and the kitchen sick turns on. Snotlout watches as she wets a rag. "Look Snotlout, you and Hiccup have the same issue. You think you have to do everything alone. I'm going to say this as many times as I need to- to </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are never alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There is always someone who can help. Understand?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout pauses, then nods, and Astrid flicks her fingers again and the damp rag comes drifting towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." She says as he pulls it out of the air. The rag instantly heats in his hands. "For all that dried blood on your face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Toothless starts barking wildly from the backyard, so she leaves Snotlout alone to scrub at his face while she lets him back in. After a moment, Snotlout can hear Toothless' barking gets louder when she opens the door. Snotlout doesn't think much of it until he hears Astrid's voice mingling with Hiccup's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tenses, dropping his rag on the counter and rushing to the hall. Hiccup is standing there and he's red in the face and his hair is windblown with a couple of leaves in it, but otherwise he looks unharmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Snotlout," Hiccup starts, his eyes brightening, "are you alright-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Snotlout can't help himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't bother answering, instead taking a step forward and pulling his cousin into his arms. Hiccup tenses for a half a second, but then he relaxes, curling his thin arms around Snotlout gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that again Hiccup." Snotlout demands, into Hiccup's shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup's breath hitches. "I- alright. Okay. Snot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Astrid's already told me that was stupid and I've got the bruise to prove it, but okay. I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>then can Snotlout pull away, finally feeling steady at Hiccup's promise. Hiccup watches him warily for a moment, letting his arms fall slowly, then when he sees whatever he's looking for, his face hardens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise I won't do that ever again </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you won't ever stand in front of me like that alright? You shouldn't have done that Snotlout." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can take a punch, Hiccup." Snotlout says, as if Hiccup wasn't well aware. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you don't have to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-for you." He says louder, firm, the fire under his skin simmering. "I can take a punch for you. I'd do it again. And again. However many times I needed to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup pauses, then he reaches out, holds Snotlout's hot wrist. "Snotlout, you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. It's me and you. You don't have to do these things alone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout is shaken for a moment, remembering a little Snotlout being comforted by a little Hiccup. Remembering gentle touches and soothing childhood whispers. Remembering trusting his cousin with the darkest parts of his life and never being turned away- not once</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He briefly wonders if Hiccup's suddenly gained the ability to read minds like Fishlegs. Astrid gives him a look- smug, grinning- and Snotlout sighs long and loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." He doesn't shake off Hiccup's hand the way he would with anyone else. He just covers it with his own, letting the firm clasp linger for a moment, and then gently pushes him away. Hiccup goes without question. "Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gods, I've had enough emotional talks for three </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need a nap." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless bounds back into the hallway, somehow realizing that the moment was over, fully supporting Snotlout's working theory that he couldn't be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>regular </span>
  </em>
  <span>dog. He runs around Hiccup's legs, gently butting him- and by extension, </span>
  <em>
    <span>them- </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm glad we got all those talks out of the way because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what did these guys look like?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Astrid asks, her voice terrifyingly cheery. "Because you know, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind giving them a taste of their own medicine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Astrid-" Hiccup warns, bending down to scratch behind Toothless' ears. Toothless barks in pure joy and leans up to lick at Hiccup's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Astrid cries over Hiccup's groans of disgust. "They deserve it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout plops down onto the living room couch and fumbles for a remote. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Astrid, no." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They did make my nose bleed." Snotlout says, just to stir the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, see Hiccup! They made Snot's nose bleed!" Astrid sits down next to him, using her telepathy to take the remote. Snotlout gapes, then flips her the bird. She flips him one right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup comes over, holding the ice pack from before in his hand. He gives them a look- long suffering but fond- hands the pack to Snotlout then gestures for them to scoot over. They both make room for him in the middle, and because Astrid's soft, she lets him take the remote from her. Snotlout grumbles but Hiccup kicks at him before putting on Snotlout's favorite movie, so it all works out in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Astrid." Snotlout hears as he's half asleep, a blanket thrown over him, the ice pack gently being pried from his lax hands. "You can mess with them a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mini baby crossover in the beginning, dont worry, we'll get to that :)</p>
<p>(also round of applause for caring Snotlout. I think hes the most satisfying character I've ever written)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>